<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>horrible things my brain came up with that i need to spread to the world by princelyPlutonium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231271">horrible things my brain came up with that i need to spread to the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyPlutonium/pseuds/princelyPlutonium'>princelyPlutonium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, if theres an like serious warnings in this ill put them in the notes at the beginning of the chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1969-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1969-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyPlutonium/pseuds/princelyPlutonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no clue how many chapters will be in this or how long itll go on for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>horrible things my brain came up with that i need to spread to the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
	<span class="dirk">DIRK: We're no strangers to love.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: You know the rules, and so do I.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: You wouldn't get this from any other guy.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling...</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Gotta make you understand.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give you up.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna let you down.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna run around and desert you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna make you cry.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna say goodbye.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: We've known each other for so long.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Inside, we both know what's been going on.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: We know the game, and we're gonna play it.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: And if you ask me how I'm feeling?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Don't tell me you're too blind to see.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give you up.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna let you down</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna run around and desert you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna make you cry.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna say goodbye.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give you up.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna let you down.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna run around and desert you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna make you cry.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna say goodbye.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give, never gonna give</span><br/>
<span class="dave">HAL: (Give you up.)</span><br/>
<span class="dave">HAL: (Oh)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give, never gonna give</span><br/>
<span class="dave">HAL: (Give you up.)</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: We've known each other for so long.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Inside, we both know what's been going on.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: We know the game, and we're gonna play it</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Gotta make you understand.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give you up.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna let you down.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna run around and desert you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna make you cry.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna say goodbye.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give you up.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna let you down.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna run around and desert you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna make you cry.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna say goodbye.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna give you up.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna let you down.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna run around and desert you.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Never gonna make you cry.</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>